Moments to Remember
by GoddessOfHedgehogs
Summary: A collection of oneshots about moments and characters from PJO.  Chapter 8-What if Luke didn't only visit Annabeth before BoTL? What if he visited Thalia too? How will she react? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Eyes

**A/N This is a bunch of one shots on random things. I'll update when I get new ideas. I LOVE reviews and suggestions…just keep that in mind.**

**Disclaimer: really, do you think I'd bother with this if I owned PJO?**

The eyes are the windows to the soul.

_ If that's true, _she thinks,_ he must have a pretty good-looking soul._

His eyes are playful, bright and a unique colour. Sea-green eyes that seem to reflect a strong, brave, hero's soul. He is her hero. In fact, he's the reason that Western Civilization still exists.

His name is Percy Jackson.

She would die for him; she's proven that over and over again. He would die for her. She keeps him holding onto his mortal life. She is much more than 'just a friend' to Percy Jackson.

Annabeth Chase holds his heart. She is his everything.

Her eyes are a stormy, calculating grey. They hold intelligence beyond her years. Cold and unwelcoming to some, they may seem. But those eyes are quite capable of caring for her friends. Her eyes reflect a strong girl, who won't give up.

He loves those eyes.

Who would've thought that one day, they would be holding hands, and staring into each other's eyes.

Both so different, no one could have thought those destined to be rivals would fall in love. But they did. She looks in his eyes and knows, in her heart, that she is falling for him. He looks in her eyes, seemingly incapable of softening, that soften when they land on him. He won't let anything hurt her.

So many unspoken things are spoken when he looks in her eyes.

The eyes are the windows to the soul.

**Hi again! It's me, back again. I just know you've missed me. Right? **

***silence***

**Well, anyways, review please! I also need ideas for possible next chapters, so if you are feeling generous and willing to share…review!**


	2. Foolish

**A/N: Hi! Thx to all those *cough* only two *cough* reviewers. To Someone wearing tie-dyed socks, that are really creepy! I actually have **_**hazel**_** eyes, but some say they're green…other than that, same! I will probably work on a Nico mourning Bianca soon. I have homework (Aaah! No! Not HOMEWORK!) So I might be away for a while. Not that anyone will miss me…(insert random person: Hey, I missed you. Me: oh, that's so SWEET!) Anyways, onto something people actually care about! **

**Foolish**

She is mocked, scoffed, sneered at. Those who read her story wonder how anyone could have trusted him.

He is feared, avoided, and excluded. The only god treated with the least respect. He did not care about her feelings. He only saw her beauty and that radiant smile. He couldn't stop himself. He just had to have her. What he tried to deny had happened. He had fallen in love.

She never knew of Hades' love towards her. Her mother, shielded from the world around her, kept her safe. Then, one day, _he_ appeared. In a whirlwind of flowers and death, they had vanished.

He was triumphant at last. Hades had his queen. He was willing to spoil her rotten. He offered her fancy dresses, gourmet foods and his affection.

But she would not eat. Persephone despaired in the loss of the daylight. She prayed for her mother to find her. That _creep_ had kidnapped her!

Demeter searched high and low. Gradually, the harvests withered in her despair. Eventually her persistence paid off. She found her daughter.

During her time in the Underworld, Persephone had warmed up to him. She fell in love with him. Sure, she was kidnapped, but he had treated her well. She thought he loved her.

What could've been was spoiled by a pomegranate.

Hades heard that Demeter would never let her daughter stay with him. He could bend people to his will. He entranced her, persuaded her to eat a single pomegranate seed.

She was too trusting, too willing to give him a second chance. She was sure that he was trustworthy. Persephone ate the seed. This was the beginning of a sad half-life.

Trapped in the Underworld for half the year, she watched him forget about her. He fell in love with those _mortals_. She still loved him, as much as she tried to deny it. Persephone's powers faded and she became lost in her misery.

He grew cold and distant towards her. Constantly obsessed with ways to gain power. He had absolutely no time for her.

After all she had been through, how could their love story survive?

Now she is remembered as the goddess who ate the pomegranate. With nothing but her thoughts and _his_ company, she wonders: 'How could she have been so foolish?'

* * *

><p><strong>Any comments, REVIEW. Sorry this one's so short, I'll try and make the next longer<strong>

**ohmygods, I never thought I'd be as obsessed with reviews as the PJO series...don't mind me. REVIEW!**


	3. Tears

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. But I'm back now! Thanks SO much to Eleos, for being the **_**only**_** person who reviewed! More reviews = faster updates! (Just in case anyone cares…) **

**Tears**

He sits, shivering, under the shade of a tree, alone and surrounded by pain. He _knew_ he should've listened to his dreams. He couldn't accept that she was just gone.

He remembers how she used to comfort him when he was sad. One night, when some kids at school had bullied him, she had hugged him. Bianca looked him straight in the eye and spoke.

"Remember that **you** are much better than any of those kids. You know that they're worthless jerks, right?"

Her strong words chased away his self-pity. Happy, overeager, and excited again, Nico had asked her to play Mythomagic with him. He could tell she was reluctant, but she sat down with him as he babbled on about hit points and various gods.

Now, alone and distraught, he remembered his burst of anger. Nico had thought Bianca would be safe. He _trusted Percy. _How worthless it is to trust anyone. He put his head in his hands and sobbed.

Nico had been told that boys don't cry. That was a lie, a load of Minotaur dung. Everyone cried, even boys. He felt his warm tears slide down his cheek and did not wipe them away. His shoulders shook as he remembered her. But he knew he must keep going.

He ran, tears still flowing freely, out of the forest, out of the forest. When he reached the edge, he stopped, struck by a sudden idea. He was the son of Hades, god of the dead. Couldn't he bring back Bianca? Heart lightened by this sudden thought, he waved to a taxi nearby.

"Central Park," he demanded, voice hoarse from crying. " Make it fast." The taxi driver looked surprised at his age, but when he waved a stack of cash some Hermes kids had stolen for him in the drivers face, he roared off without complaint.

Nico knew a thing or two about how to get to the Underworld. He was _absolutely sure_ he could bring back Bianca. So why did his tears keep falling?


	4. Death

**A/N: Hellooooo all you awesome people reading this story! I would like to thank my friend Clara who helped write and edit some of this. I forgot this in most of the other chapters beside the first one. And I know the title is kind of morbid, but it was the first thought that I got. If you really hate the title review and tell me what you would like. Happy? Good. TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson :( or Silena, or any other PJO related things. Doesn't that just break your heart?**

Death

She knew she was dying. Her life was ebbing away like a candle in the wind, the flame decreasing before slowly sputtering out. Engulfed in pain, she choked out her final confession. But all she thought of was seeing Charlie again. Then she felt a sudden blankness a wave of calm washing over her. Silena Beauregard was dead.

Silena hadn't expected that being dead would be calming. All her pain had just evaporated. She felt a pull in her gut, and took one final look at her body. Visible to only the dead, she drifted over the heads of her friends. Silena must go to the Underworld.

The journey to L.A. should've taken ages, but as a spirit, she found herself zipping by streets in the blink of an eye. She succumbed to the force that was pulling her along. All of a sudden, she was surrounded by blurs of colour. When it ended, she was standing in front of a door that read DOA Recording Studios. Surprisingly, Silena could see her reflection, though it was slightly translucent. She was unscathed, no sign at all of the damage the poison from the drakon should've done. As she took this in, the door opened and she floated in.

Inside, a fancy waiting room was packed full of other ghosts. They were all scowling at the man behind the desk. The man turned to her. He wore sunglasses and a fancy suit. She could feel his cold stare even through his glasses.

"Another half-blood. So many have passed through that door today, young lady," Chiron said to her. "I hate wartime rush. Not even a pay raise for my efforts!"

Silena stared at him. "I'm _dead_ and you're complaining about a pay raise."

"Well, yes. Your point?"

She rolled her eyes. "Can I get to the Underworld?"

"You got cash? Credit card? Drachma?"

Silena fished around in the pockets of Clarisse's camo pants she had worn under her armor pretending to be Clarisse. Weirdly enough, her armor and all her weapons were gone. She set a golden drachma on the counter. He pocketed it.

"Is that all? I'm a busy man you know."

Silena gave him her best death glare. It wasn't bad, especially for a daughter of Aphrodite, who's supposed to be kind and loving. In fact, her death glare matched _Thalia's_ standards. A little more dramatic, though considering she was slightly translucent.

Charon grumbled complaints under his breath, but he led her to the elevator and handed her a green boarding pass. The other ghosts surged forward. Charon held up a hand and they all stopped.

"Not you," he addressed the room. "_Her_." He pointed at Silena. They stepped in the elevator, full of other souls like her. It lurched down, then forward before the elevator swayed and flickered into something else. They were now in a boat.

Silena looked down at herself and saw, with disgust, that she was wearing a long gray robe, like all the other ghosts. _Camo was bad enough_, she thought. She tried to focus on the positive things. It was very figure hugging, comfortable, and was a lot like a dress. It had a hood, which was draped over her raven-black hair. She shook the hood off and concentrated on her surroundings.

With a start, Silena realized she knew quite a few of the other ghosts. She saw a hunter, named Torelle whom she had argued with about love when the hunters had come to camp. She also saw a few enemy demigods who she used to know. Finally, they reached the end of their ride.

The other riverbank channeled into a dark path that was lit with a dim greenish light. Silena followed the winding path along with other spirits, who were moping over their deaths. At the end of the path, she saw three lines of the dead.

One was marked EZ Death, and two were marked Attendant on Duty. Cerebrus stood over the middle line. He was intimidating, even though she knew he couldn't harm her. Silena knew that the EZ Death line lead straight to the fields of Ashphodel, judging by how fast it was moving. The other two led to judgement for Elysium and the Fields of Punishment. _Charlie would be in Elysium_, she thought, but she might end up in the Fields of Punishment for helping Kronos. Silena thought she was brave enough to face judgement. She stood in an Attendant on Duty line.

At last, she stood at the front of the line. She was led into a black pavilion with a sign that proclaimed: Judgement for Elysium and Eternal Damnation, Welcome Newly Deceased! Silena felt nervous for the first time.

Inside the pavilion, there was a large, rectangular, black marble table. Around it sat the judges. They studied her like they were reaching into her thoughts. All had different expressions. There was one stern face, a friendly one, a sympathetic one, a sad one, a bored one and an impatient one.

Silena felt naked as they looked her up and down.

"Speak," said the stern one, who she guessed was the leader.

Silena curtsied, and said, "My name is Silena Beauregard. Daughter of Aphrodite."

"We have heard a lot about you, Silena. Why don't you tell us about your achievements?" said the friendly one. She spoke in a commanding tone, though.

"I have fought in battle against Kronos's army, led the Ares cabin into battle, and helped reassemble the Bronze Dragon to save Charlie," Silena spoke confidently, hoping they wouldn't notice her trembling hands.

"But you were a spy," stated the man on the far left, looking bored.

"She _died_ for our side!" exclaimed the sympathetic one.

"That doesn't erase what she did!" the impatient one demanded.

"She was used!" cried the friendly woman.

Soon there was a full-blown argument in the judging pavilion. After a while, the stern one turned to face Silena. "The judges have decided."

Now all their faces were expressionless.

"You will be placed in..."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so evil! *evil laugh* A CLIFFIE! I have an idea for the next bit of this of this two-shot...but please suggest where you'd like Silena to go! Review please! Oh, I have a poll on how you pronounce Percabeth, so please take it or answer in reviews. (My friends, who by the way, don't have fanfic accounts, and I were arguing about it.) I think it's pronounced PerKAbeth, but since it's spelled with a 'c' they say PerSAbeth! Which is it? <strong>


	5. Death, Part 2

** A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! Since I haven't written in a while, I'll put a longer A/N at the end. I put a bit of Romance in it cause Silena's a daughter of Aphrodite, and told me to. I bet you all want to know what happened, cause it was a cliffie! ON WITH THE STORY!**

_ Now all their faces were expressionless._

_ "You will be placed in…" _

**Death, Part 2**

"The Fields Punishment!"

Silena felt her hopes plummet. She tried to stand brave, but her lower lip trembled from the tears she was holding in.

The friendly woman elbowed the stern man who was sitting next to her. He chuckled.

"Just kidding! You're going to Elysium!"

Silena raised one eyebrow. **(I wish I could do that!) **

"Can't a judge have a laugh?" His eyes were watering from laughter. "Your face was priceless! You _actually thought_ you were going to the Fields of Punishment."

Silena glared at him, then realized they could change their minds about their decision. The friendly lady smiled at her.

"He does this all the time," she explained. "Acts all stern and mean when he's really something of a jokester. Son of Hermes, you see."

Silena nodded, thinking of Connor and Travis Stoll's Golden Mango incident.

"Every single person that passes through the judging pavilion he has played a joke on. You would think Hades would demote him, but apparently he enjoys the entertainment. You'd best be off, Silena, there's a long line-up. Door to the right, please."

Silena curtsied again. She shot one last disdainful look at the stern/jokester judge, doubled over and pounding his fist on the table. "Her face, her face" he kept repeating in between laughs. Then, she left the tent to the right side.

Elysium was even more beautiful than she had dreamed. A tall golden fence enclosed the outside. Inside were neighborhoods of all different houses, beautiful and full of laughter. The grassy fields of Elysium were dotted with golden and multicolored flowers. As she got closer, she caught a whiff of barbeque. The spirits pointed and whispered excitedly as she neared.

Silena thought of Beckendorf, and her heart leaped. She reached up to smooth her hair and continued forward. She was glad she had left on make-up pretending to be Clarisse. After judging, she saw her clothing had changed back to green camo and a fitted T-shirt she had worn under her armor. Then she saw him through the gates.

He was just as she had remembered. He was tall, muscular and handsome. He wore black camo and his armor, like hers, had vanished since she last saw him. He had a wide smile on his face. Silena felt tears coming on. She had missed that smile so much.

Silena ran towards the gates, which opened magically just as she was going to run into them. Back in Beckendorf's arms again, Silena felt happier than she had in days. Her warm tears flowed onto his shoulder. **(A/N: I know, **_**warm**_** tears, when she's dead. Really no one knows for sure what it's like to be dead so there. I'll go now)**

"You're here," said Charlie. "Are you okay?"

Silena looked up at him with a tear-streaked face. "I've missed you so much!"

Her voice touched his heart. Charlie was suddenly very aware of all the other spirits standing around, watching. "Come on, Silena. Let's get you settled in to Elysium."

He took her hand and they walked to a beautiful Victorian-style mansion, painted pink. They glided over the threshold and into the mansion.

"This is the one of the places for the Heroes of Aphrodite. These few houses," he pointed to the other mansion on the right side of Silena's room, through the window. "Are for Heroes of 's kind of an organized housing, based on your godly parent, or patron, for Hunters of Artemis."

Silena made a face at 'Hunters of Artemis, making Beckendorf laugh.

"You'll have another roommate and even though we don't need to sleep, sometimes I find lying down calms me down."

When Silena looked at him questionally, he answered her unspoken question.

"My roommate annoys me. He thinks he's so much better because he lived in the 19th century."

Silena laughed and leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Beckendorf went on explaining.

"This place is a lot like Camp Half-Blood. In Elysium, because it's like a reward for heroes, you are reduced to a younger age if you die old, though most don't. We both died young, so we stay the same age." He paused. "It's okay, if you don't want to talk about it, but how did you die?"

Silena took a deep breath and looked in his eyes.

"I led the Ares cabin into battle against a Lydian drakon. I charged the drakon and it spit poison on me."

"You charged a drakon? Why?"

She knew she had to tell him. She steeled her nerves and spoke.

"I was the spy for Kronos. I had to stop helping him, after he killed you, I knew I had to quit. But he wouldn't let me. He promised I was saving lives. He told me he wouldn't hurt you. We needed the Ares cabin, and I had nothing left to live for."

Beckendorf looked so shocked, Silena asked the question she had been thinking about for the longest time.

"Do you hate me?" she blurted out.

Beckendorf looked at her like she'd just said "I want to go find Clarisse to stick my head in a toilet"

"Are you kidding? You're _here._ You're a hero. You saved me from being eaten by a bunch of insane ants! You are the kindest, prettiest, nicest person I have ever met. I don't hate you. I love you."

Then, as if backing up his words, Beckendorf leaned down to Silena and placed his lips on hers. When their lips met, a part of Silena's mind was crying in joy. After ages (it seemed) of mourning Charlie, she was kissing him again. His lips were soft but strong and he still smelled like ash, fire and sweat from working in the forges.

He had missed her so much. Elysium was heaven, but what was a beautiful place without Silena. She was his everything.

In Charlie's arms, Silena thought of the endings of all the other heroes she had heard about. Most of their endings weren't the kind in fairytales. But, as Silena kissed Charlie, she thought that, just maybe, she had got her happy ending.

**A/N: Now to the long AN I promised. First, I forgot to thank my most awesome reviewers *cough*only reviewers*cough* Eleos and mrsspecialk. Oh, and all those people who story alerted/favourited me. And yes, I spell favourite with a u. Also, my friend that helped me wants to be called Clary now, like the character from the mortal instruments series. I got two different reviews about Percabeth pronounciation, and they both said different ways to say Percabeth! So, to all those people who I know are reading this but not reviewing, REVIEW! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, but my parents really hate fanfic with a fiery passion, and I have homework which I need to do now, because I have been ignoring it for a while. Bye! **

**And review. PLEASE!**


	6. Pranks, Pies, and Merry Xmas

**A/N: Hi! Ok, my absolute fave couple is TRATIE! I wanted to write one, and I couldn't think of what to write…I've read so many amazing Tratie's, but I got this inspiration during school, and I started writing and rambling on about Tratie, probably scaring all the sane people who could here me…but, hey, a good idea makes me INSANE! Not that I wasn't already. Alright, I also forgot the disclaimer AGAIN, so I'll put one in. THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! And to the Falling Mirror, who was the only reviewer for my Watching the Sunset story. Oh, and I've been away for a while, cause I have homework and am not allowed on fanfic for a while, and I'm a really slow typer…THAT DOESN'T STOP ME FROM WRITING! SO WHAT IF I TYPE SLOW! I GET THE STORY WRITTEN! **

**DISCLAIMER (It's baaaack!): I don't own PJO, as much as I wish I did (which is a lot, by the way…)**

**Pranks, Pies and Merry X-mas**

"I HATE TRAVIS STOLL!" Katie Gardner screamed, storming into the Demeter cabin.

"What'd he do now?" asked her sibling Miranda, sleepily. Nothing like an angry Katie to wake you up in the morning.

Katie was strangling her pillow. "LOOK OUTSIDE!"

Now Miranda was sure that the whole camp was awake. They all got up and walked outside, since Katie was so angry, she was silent. That was only saved for the Stoll's worst pranks. The children of Demeter stood shivering, gaping up at their cabin.

The cabin was hardly recognizable as a cabin. It was decked out in Christmas decorations; lights, tinsel, ornaments…the whole deal. The cabin looked like a Christmas tree. The falling snow topped off the cabin like a snow-covered cupcake.

Travis chose this moment to appear from the Hermes cabin.

"Hey, Katie," he said. "Like my Christmas present?" he nodded towards the cabin, resembling a Christmas tree. He had a stupid grin plastered on his face.

Katie's glare would've made hellhounds cower in terror.

But Travis just stood there, unflinching, with that infuriating _grin_ on his face. His cheeks were pink from the cold, and snow scattered his hair like dandruff.

"LIKE IT?" Katie shrieked, her voice rocketing up an octave. "YOU COMPLETELY IDIOTIC B******, TRAVIS STOLL!"

"I take that as a no," Travis stated. "Do you know how hard it was to find Christmas decorations in an Ancient Greek camp?"

The children of Demeter watched, completely entranced by the drama around them.

Katie knelt down, scooped up a handful of snow and threw it at Travis's face. It hit him square on the nose. She spun on her heel, turned back to the Demeter cabin, and called over her shoulder.

"Just you wait, Stoll. I will get my revenge!"

Connor had been watching from the side. He turned to Travis.

"Dude, she's totally into you," he said sarcastically.

"You think so?" Travis asked hopefully, missing the sarcasm. Connor rolled his eyes. His brother was so lovesick it was pathetic.

After breakfast, the Demeter cabin had free time. Katie snuck into the kitchen and got busy. She cooked up her revenge, literally, and hid it in the dining pavilion. Then she ran back to join her cabin at Archery.

The snow kept falling; Chiron thought it would be a treat for the demigods to have a snow day. So, the Hephaestus cabin built a temporary shelter over the tables. The Aphrodite cabin had shrieked and busied themselves hanging mistletoe. In their opinion, mistletoe was the absolute best thing about Christmas.

This could lead to a breakthrough in the Aphrodite cabin's new "almost couple." They, like Katie, had a plan. One that would for sure get Tratie together at long last.

* * *

><p>Chiron had left the dining pavilion early, and Dionysus had gotten a "Break from all of you useless brats," to quote him. Hmmm…a dining pavilion full of unsupervised demigods. Probably not the best idea ever.<p>

That night right after Katie finished her dinner, she approached Travis with a pie in hand. He was joking and laughing with his siblings until Katie tapped him on the shoulder.

Travis turned around, still grinning. His grin slipped a bit when he saw Katie smirking and holding that pie in her hand. His eyes widened.

"You wouldn't," he said, surprised.

Katie smiled. "Oh yes I would."

She smashed the pie in Travis's face. When she pulled her hand back, his face was covered in banana cream.

"Merry Christmas, Travis Stoll. I hope you liked my present."

The entire Hermes cabin was laughing. Connor raised his hand for a high-five. "Nice one, Katie."

Two daughters of Aphrodite caught each other's eyes. One, small and lithe, climbed up onto a supporting beam and inched along it, until she was over top of Katie and Travis. She carefully hung the mistletoe on the rafter, and climbed back down. They did a little victory dance, then the other called out:

"Hey, Travis, Katie, look up!"

They met each other's eyes, already guessing what hung above their heads. Sure enough, there was the mistletoe, taunting them. When the Aphrodite girls saw them notice the mistletoe, they started shooing everyone out of the pavilion. Travis caught snippets of their words.

"Hurry up, we want this moment to be quiet and intimate! Get out of here already!"

He caught Katie's eyes and knew she had heard too. Her face was white and her heart raced. This couldn't be happening.

Travis grinned, held out his hand. Katie stared at it, then thought 'what the Hades' and grabbed it. He swept her off her feet, movie style. She saw his face inches from hers looking almost as nervous as her. He kissed her, quickly, and she kissed him back.

Then Katie turned to a tree in the corner of the pavilion and screamed.

"THERE! GOOD ENOUGH?"

A girl giggled. "NO!"

She rolled her eyes. Then Travis grinned and turned to Katie.

"Hey, Gardner."

She faced him. "What?"

"Got anymore pies?" he whispered in her ear. She grinned, a wide smile that made her face light up.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Got a plan, Stoll?" she whispered back at him.

He gave her his trademark grin that, for some reason, made her heart flutter. "Get the pie. Where are they, anyways?"

"They're behind that tree. I can sense them near it," she hissed back. He nodded and she snuck out the second pie. Katie handed over the pie and Travis started to sneak around to the tree. She grabbed his hand.

"Wait, you're about as sneaky as a buffalo. Let me."

He was about to protest, loudly when she clamped her hand over his mouth, glared at him and left. Suddenly there was a high pitched scream.

"AHHH! MY FACE! DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THIS STUFF IS FOR YOUR SKIN?" **(I just made that up, I don't even know if that's true) **There was a thundering of footsteps as the Aphrodite children ran away to avoid Katie.

She came back smirking. "That took care of them."

Travis was astonished. "This is the same Katie who frowns upon _my _pranks, but is perfectly fine to prank someone else?"

She shrugged. "That was fun!" Then she paused. "But if you ever prank my cabin, Travis, you're going to get worse than a pie in the face."

She seemed to be debating something in her head. Then she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Travis looked like the world had turned upside down. Katie walked away, but Travis called after her.

"What was that for?"

"Banana cream pie is my favourite," she said, as if that answered everything. "See ya, Stoll."

He stood there, completely shocked. Katie smiled. This was almost better than smashing a pie in his face. Leaving him in complete confusion, she left to her cabin. She had a lot of work to do.

* * *

><p>"GET UP, TRAVIS!" Connor yelled in his ear. Travis jerked awake. Had that all just been a dream?<p>

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"OUR CABIN!" Travis stumbled out to take a look at his cabin. Stunned, he stopped in his tracks. Yesterday came all rushing back. He groaned.

"Katie," he breathed. Just then Katie came walking past.

"Hey, Stoll. Like the second part of your Christmas gift?"

He smiled. "We've taught you well."

She rolled her eyes, and walked off to the pavilion for breakfast. Travis looked at his cabin and grinned. Katie was really something.

Their cabin was covered in all the Christmas decorations Travis had put on Katie's cabin. Written on the door was 'Merry X-mas, Travis Stoll.'

**A/N: So what'd ya think? I wrote this because I really wanted to smash a pie in someone's face. SO PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry this took a while, it only took a bit of time to write, but I had to type it out…anyways, I love reviews (and hedgehogs, and hockey, and fanfiction, and PJO series) but just review! **


	7. Heartbroken

**A/N: HI! I have a new chappie for you…and I could make excuses about why I haven't updated in a while, but I'm sure you just want to skip this A/N…so I'll put them at the end. **

**Disclaimer: [Ok, I'm just going to say this. No screaming, crying, yelling or emotional breakdowns. I'll try.] I don't own the PJO series. [See that wasn't so hard was it? Me: Shut up, Voice.]**

**Heartbroken**

They weren't meant to be. The lines of a tragic love story, right there. She wouldn't call it _tragic_ to be exact, though. Maybe she had known, somewhere in the back of her mind that they couldn't be, but she had ignored it.

He was just so mysterious…and he had introduced her to a world out of a storybook. Ugh. Inwardly, Rachel groaned. She didn't want her life to revolve around one person, and yet it did.

Perseus Jackson. The single most annoying person in the entire universe. But also the hero destined to save Olympus.

So when she felt that they wouldn't ever be together, she wasn't surprised. Tried to act calm and cool. Be happy that Annabeth, who had lived, by far, a much harder life, could have her happy ending. Be a stronger person.

But inside, Rachel's heart was broken.

* * *

><p><strong>Hang on, keep reading, the rest of this isn't just a super-long AN. Same title, different people. <strong>

She was destined to a horrible fate. All because of what had happened in the past. Was it so wrong to support what you had always believed to be right? From when Odysseus had washed up on her island, to the latest one, Percy Jackson, she had tried to put up a protective shield to save her.

Perhaps it was part of her curse that led all her guard to melt away, until she was vulnerable. Or maybe it was just how she was, too eager to believe that maybe this once, her life would be different.

Since Odysseus left, she realized how selfish she had been. She made a vow to herself never to force a hero to stay. Or even offer for him to stay.

But of course, the fates would not let her pass up a chance for someone to stay with her. So she offered Percy Jackson to stay.

And had her heart ripped out, thrown into a pool of acid, and stomped on, several times. Yet again. Maybe, if Artemis would accept her as a Hunter…That was hopeless.

When had the gods ever cared about her? She was Titan's spawn. Weak and hurt by every hero that washed up on her island. Too fragile to ever be taken seriously.

So when he left, she had tried to prove that she was stronger, but it was no good. Calypso had watched his figure fade into the horizon, just a small dot on a miniature raft, until he disappeared completely.

Even then, she had held herself together. Until it finally sank in that she would be alone forever, held hostage in what was once a paradise. She fell to her knees, in the soft sand of the beach and felt tears start to leak out from her tightly closed eyelids.

Soon she was sitting on the beach, legs pulled up tight to her body, her arms wrapped around them and cried. It was like a flashback to when she was a toddler, crying at the drop of a hat. Every time, she braced herself for the worst, but nothing helped.

She sat, tears flowing freely down her face, like she had done the last time. When her tears trickled into a small stream and dried, she stood up on shaky legs. Calypso still had work to attend to in her garden.

That night, having buried her sorrow with work, it suddenly leapt back in front of her. Calypso found herself crying _again_ over a boy who had no choice but to leave.

She found herself praying to every single god and goddess she knew. Not even caring that they would never listen, she prayed that one day, her curse would end and she would never be left again.

Never to be left alone and heartbroken.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, a multi-chapter...ONTO MORE HEARTBREAK<strong>

He can't have died. Her Charlie couldn't be dead! He promised that he'd never hurt Charlie. He'd lied.

Now Silena sat on her bed, eyes empty and heart full of unfeeling, despair-filled heartbreak. She wouldn't see Charlie until she was dead. That could take ages.

She remembered how he had held her while she cried; her hamster had died. But you wouldn't have known that from the way she sobbed. It was like the world was ending. But nothing could compare to this despair and sorrow that numbed her heart.

Her dad and her had never been very close. He sent her chocolates to try and cheer her up, but he never cared about her life as a demigod. Whenever she mentioned gods or Aphrodite, he would get this strange look in his eyes. Now, staring at the box of chocolates he sent, she realized what he felt.

He was jealous that she had a life full of adventure and excitement. He hungered to be something more than a small-town chocolate seller, but didn't have the time to expand his business.

How could anyone want life as a demigod? It only led to death, injury and more near-death experiences. Now Charlie was dead. And it was because of her. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she choked them back.

She could join Charlie now. There was nothing in her life worth living for. All of the Aphrodite cabin had left her alone, seemingly not understanding how losing a boyfriend was bad news. They believed in the rite of passage and lived to break hearts. She reached for her dagger on the pink bedspread beside her.

Gripping it in her hands, she prepared to die. But something stopped her. She realized she wanted to die a hero, not a cowardly, lovestruck fool. Silena made her mind up to sacrifice herself to help save Olympus. Even this couldn't cheer her up.

They say there is nothing worse than heartbreak. They were wrong. Silena wallowed in guilty heartbreak. Knowing she had caused his death, and having to live with herself was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done. But one day, her heartbreak would make her a hero.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I felt like writing a heartbreak chapter, but couldn't decide who to include in it. So I put in 3 short chappies. Anyways, I promised answers to why I was away for so long. I had soooo much homework, and was preoccupied by the 5****th**** book in the Maximum Ride series: Max, as well as the Throne of Fire and the Son of Neptune preview (aieeee!) CAN'T WAIT TILL OCTOBER 4****TH****! Also, I wasn't reading fanfic a lot on the computer, I was reading on an iPod…so I couldn't write my stories, but I promise I'll try to be faster next time! [Like that's gonna happen] ignore that. I'm kinda sleep deprived, and I swear I am talking to myself because of that. I have lots of great ideas now because of my unplanned break, so I'll try to get them out there, but I am a super slow typer…OK now I'll go. I'm not supposed to be writing an essay.**

**ALSO *dramatic music* REVIEW! And, if you really hate my story just say so. But if you can't take it, don't dish it. Watch out for karma…I swear it comes back around to you. Well, I'll say it again: REVIEW! Thx. **

**Kt**

**(if anyone guesses my name…doesn't count for my friends who already know me…u get…TO KNOW MY NAME. I'll PM u yes or no.) **

**[Isn't that exciting] Oh, really no one wants to listen to you. Not **_**you**_**, but you, that annoying voice in my stories! Never mind. REVIEW!**


	8. Betrayal

**A/N: Ok, this is another Thuke for me, well kinda. Just to all of you Thalico supporters, I will put in a Thalico chappie, after this…I think. Ok, if u just skipped over the summary, here it is 4 u. What if Luke didn't only visit Annabeth before the BoTL? What if he visited Thalia too? Thx to all my reviewers! ONLY 1 person got my name right!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from PJO, and I've been driven insane because of it. [OOH, look! A green bunhog! It's a mix of bunny and hedgehog! I swear it exists!]**

**Betrayal**

Somewhere in America, deep in a forest, the Hunters had set up camp. Outside of their silvery tents, Thalia sat with the rest of the Hunters and Artemis, staring into the flames of the Hunters' campfire. She thought of all she had heard so far about Luke.

She had almost killed him. She would've killed him except for some reason he survived. Did Thalia really want him dead? There was a time when she thought she had. He put Annabeth through holding up the sky, turned evil, and tried to kill _her._

But her heart still held onto him, hopeless, as she knew it was. She was a freaking _hunter_ now. And he was a traitor, evil.

Suddenly she heard a rustling and a tap on a tree trunk. Thalia sat up straighter. That had been hers and Luke's signal to get each other's attention. She heard it repeated.

Artemis looked at her. She knew who it was. Yet she just nodded at Thalia to go. Thalia bowed and left, but she sensed a test. A challenge issued from her lady. To see how faithful she really was to the Hunters.

Sure enough, a little ways away, she spotted Luke. He still had that disarming grin and cocky attitude, except now, he seemed unsure. He motioned Thalia to a cave he had found.

Like she was in a trance, Thalia followed. Not until they were inside did Thalia realize the full situation.

She drew her bow and notched an arrow. Thalia pointed at him, cold fury in her eyes.

"Luke," she said. There was a lot said in that cold word. She didn't trust him, and he knew that.

"Listen, Thalia. I came unarmed. I just want to talk." His voice cracked on the last word.

"You came unarmed? How dumb was that? There are like, literally hundreds of monsters around here! That's why we came!"

Luke gave a half-smile. "I still trust you, Thalia. You wouldn't hurt me."

"Wanna bet?" Thalia hated Luke for coming around after everything he had done.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, try to kill me. I'm pretty hard to kill, you realized. I just want to talk."

Thalia glared at him, then lowered her bow. "Go on."

Luke took a deep breath. "I want you to run away with me."

"Are you serious?"

He looked down at his feet. "I need to get away from here. But I can't go alone. Kronos is going to use me."

"Why should I care?" Thalia said skeptically.

"You shouldn't. But if there's a chance you still trust me…"

"Don't even try," Thalia interrupted. "I won't run away with you. I have my own, better family here with the Hunters."

He looked up at her with that pleading gaze she knew so well.

"Don't," she said before he could say anything. "I _loved_ you, Luke."

Luke seemed surprised. He blinked, but before he could say anything, Thalia went on.

"You were my best friend. You betrayed us all! I joined the Hunters because of YOU. I knew I could never love anyone like I loved you. Whatever choice you made, that's your problem. You can't run from all your choices. You lost my friendship from the moment you turned evil."

Tears in her eyes, she looked up at Luke. "I loved Luke, but you aren't the same Luke anymore. I'm sorry."

Thalia turned away from Luke and started out of the cave, but Luke stopped her. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, a hand she had once wished she could hold forever. She turned to see Luke.

"Please, Thalia." Nobody could say her name like Luke. A whole world of hurt slammed into her. Betrayal was like a knife thrust through her heart.

"No. I don't trust you, Luke." Against all her will, she stood up and kissed him on the cheek. Then she drew her hunting knife and held it to his throat. "Now you will let me go."

He released her shoulder, and she turned away, back towards the campground. Tears welled in her eyes, yet again, but she refused to shed them.

When she was out of sight, Luke punched a rock. Inwardly, he cursed every single god. It was because of them that Thalia would never again trust him.

Back at the campground, the Hunters had broken out the marshmallows and were roasting them over the campfire. Artemis leveled her gaze on Thalia then nodded in approval, seeing that she had not left with Luke. Her eyes seemed to penetrate her soul, and Thalia got the feeling that Artemis knew exactly what had gone on.

But at that moment, Thalia couldn't bear to talk to anyone now. She crawled into her tent and sobbed into her pillow. All the good memories of herself on the run with Luke came flooding back.

When she had no tears left, she felt her usual shields rise up around her. She was Thalia. She was strong, and wouldn't think of Luke. He wasn't the Luke she'd known. He never would be again.

If she had to face him, she would. And this time, she would show no mercy. Betrayal had stabbed her with an icy dagger. She had survived and wanted revenge.

**A/N: I absolutely LOOOOOVE REVIEWS! I am also annoyed by the fact Poseidon seems to have something against Japan and New Zealand. PLS, plz leave New Zealand (and japan) alone, Poseidon. Oh, 1 person got my name. And another got my full name, which I try not 2 go by a lot. I have a kinda fuzzy idea for my next chappie, but the one after…NO IDEA! So, any requests, I'd be VERY happy (like jumping off the walls and screaming happy) to get your thoughts! Review!**

**~Katie~**


End file.
